1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet head is equipped with an ink introduction port that accepts ink supplied from an ink tank arranged on an exterior of the inkjet head, nozzles that jet ink to the exterior of the ink jet head, and ink passages that connect the ink introduction port with the nozzles.
A standard inkjet head is provided with a large number of nozzles. When the resistances of the ink passages to the nozzles differ for each nozzle when ink flows therein, printing quality will decline. Accordingly, the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2004-114423 has been developed. This ink jet heat is provided with one ink storage chamber that is formed-within the ink jet head, and a plurality of individual ink passages that are formed within the ink jet head. Each individual ink passage is connected to one nozzle. Each individual ink passage is connected to a common ink storage chamber. The ink introduced from the ink introduction port is guided to the ink storage chamber. The ink introduced to the ink storage chamber is distributed to the plurality of individual ink passages. When a common ink storage chamber is provided within the ink jet head, the problem of the resistances of the ink passages to the nozzles differing for each nozzle when ink flows therein will be solved.